


Falling Apart

by OldMyth



Series: Boostle for monkey [2]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Death, Everyone is Dead, Gen, M/M, Violence, in another earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Old drabble (written two years ago).Michael reflecting about his job, how this affects him but knowing that at least, he has someone to go back to.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Series: Boostle for monkey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823383
Kudos: 7





	Falling Apart

The world is being destroyed: there’s fire, buildings down, dust and smoke everywhere, people running and screaming. He can feel the echo of fear and desperation from all of them, and if he were younger, he’d have tried something very stupid: to save everyone. But he has learned after a few years into all this, that even if they are dying right now, with the change he came to make, everyone’s life will be restored. A small detail and everything will be fine again.

“Ple — AKK!” A chunk of roof fell on someone. He heard the bones crushing and he saw the blood splattering everywhere. He twists his lips, and he knows that will bring him many nightmares in the future.

Did anyone ever think he was going to be doing all this? Does anyone ever wonders how hard it can be? He sits down on the edge of some ruins, looking down at his own gloved hands. They are dirty.

So many events, so many lives, so many things he has seen, witnessed. All the pain, torture and death. He frowns, feeling tiny in this multiverse, in this huge thing about time.

There are days he feels insignificant and weak. Someone that can’t do this. Someone that doesn’t have enough for this kind of job.

And even if with his help he can prevent all those deaths, that doesn’t mean that the images of violence and pain will disappear from his head. The blood, the bones, the death he has witnessed.  
It disappears from the victims, from the criminals and psychopaths, but not from _**his**_ head.

He tries to wipe his temple with the back of his hand, but he can’t. The suit and goggles are on his way and he only smears blood and dirt all over them. He’s exhausted and he just wants to go back home.

**Home**.

Home where _he_ is.

That makes him smile, that and to wonder what Ted is doing right now. He remembers the nights they spent watching movies, or when they go out and late at night, they buy cheap food on the street before he lets Michael crash for the night. He’s sure that after this, Ted will reward him with a boys’ night, movies, food, and some cuddling.

With a resigned sigh, because he can’t quit his job, not now anyway, he looks up. The first thing he sees is someone else’s eyes looking back at him. He can see the puddle of blood, and he knows he will be the last person they see before they die, and that makes him feel small again. This is heavy. Too heavy. His suit might be able to lift more than twenty tons, but he doubts his soul can keep up with the weight of these missions. He’s just a boy trying to be brave.

Still, Booster smiles.

“I’m coming Teddy!” He stands up and flies up ready to finish his mission, save the future of another Earth and go back to Ted.


End file.
